1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electronic device and method for controlling video and call functions therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, electronic devices have evolved into integrated multimedia players supporting a variety of functions such as still or moving image capture, music, video or multimedia playback, gaming, broadcast reception, and navigation assistance.
To realize complex functions, various hardware and software features have been introduced to electronic devices. For example, electronic devices may be equipped with various types of user interfaces (UI) enabling users to perform selections and searches.
Such an electronic device enables the user to place and receive calls (call function) while in motion and to send and receive text or image information (data communication function). The electronic device may also support a video call function using an installed camera module. That is, the user of a camera-equipped electronic device may capture a still or moving image of the face or desired scene and send the captured image to another electronic device through an electronic mail.
However, when an incoming call arrives while the electronic device is performing video or voice recording, the user may have to stop the video or voice recording to answer the call.